barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Season 1
Why were the original closing credits plastered over with shorter Season 3-style ones on later re-airings of this season on PBS in the mid 90's? Thomas1984 02:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) IDK I guess when Season 3 aired They wanted to put the Season 3 credits over the Season 1 credits. --Bigteddy 03:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) They added captions to the Season 1 episodes (they didn't have them when they first aired), which is why they have different credits. -- SonicHOG 22:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the captions from 1992 has the "LETTERS", and has two music notes at the end of every song till the captions from 1993 or 1994 has "( lower case letters in excitment ) and there's only one music note at the end of every song. --Rodney16 21:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) dont yall think everyone is special is a touching episode huh because theres all 8 cast members and baby bop and they have my favorite song everyone is special song but i like the 1993 version how bout yall whats yall favorite season 1 episode and song? 01:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC)cfreak Barney's Magical Christmas This is another Barney Home Video that should've been made for this season. It would've been released in November 14, 1992. It would've been a remake of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video "Waiting For Santa". It would've taken place at Kathy's house. The plot would've been similar to the Barney & The Backyard Gang video, Waiting For Santa, except Kathy would've been in the same situation that Derek was in that video. And a few references from Waiting For Santa would've also been made. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids help Kathy deliver her letter to Santa, and visit The North Pole, with Barney's magic sleigh. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Min *Kathy's Mom (only appearance) *Kathy's Nana (debut) *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Frosty The Snowman *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Song List #Barney Theme Song #Me And My Teddy #It's A Magical Christmas #SANTA #Oh, Christmas Tree #Star Light, Star Bright #Up On The Housetop #Jingle Bells #Winter's Wonderful #The Snow Song #Frosty The Snowman #Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer #When Santa Comes To Our House #Skating, Skating #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #The Elves' Rap #Let's All Do A Little Tapping #Joy To The World #The Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairy #We Wish You A Merry Christmas #Deck The Halls #It's A Magical Christmas (Reprise) #Santa Claus Is Coming To Town #I Love You Barney Songs That Would've Debuted In This Video #It's A Magical Christmas #'The Snow Song' Trivia *This would've been the very first Barney & Friends home video ever made, and not to be seen on TV. *This video would've been written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. *References from Waiting For Santa would've been made, including some elements like Kathy being afraid that Santa doesn't know her new address, which was the same way Derek felt in Waiting For Santa. *This would've been the only time we see Kathy's house. *This would've been the only appearance of Kathy's Mom, and the first appearance of Kathy's Nana, who would later appear in Grandparents Are Grand! (1993). *The same snowman from Waiting for Santa would return in this video. *Henry Hammack would reprise his role as Santa Claus. *Jeanne Cairns would reprise her role as Mrs. Claus. *The Snowman would've also returned in this video. *The Season 1 intro would've been used during The Barney Theme Song. *This would be the first video to use the Season 2's Barney Costume. *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was similar to ones of the May 1992 Season 1 episodes/Season 2 home video/episodes (Hi Neighbor, Everyone is Special, Grandparents are Grand (1993), May I Help You, etc). *This would be the first video to use the Season 2 version of I Love You. *This would've been another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. *This would be the eighth time Barney is seen transforming back into a doll. The first time would be "Our Friend, Barney", the second time would be "A Day At The Beach With Barney", the third time would be "Barney & The Backyard Show", the fourth time would be "Let's Be Healthy", the fifth time would be "Barney Goes To School", the sixth time would be "Rock With Barney", and the seventh time would be "Everyone Is Special". *The same Barney doll that was seen in Hop to It!, and Going Places! would also be used in this video. *This would've been the last time Barney does The Barney Shake. *This would've also been the last time Barney and the kids use the magic words Shimbaree, Shimbarah. 05:58, September 5, 2012 (UTC)